Kendis and Keshon Build the World's Deadliest Zoo (Thevideotour1's version)
Kendis and Keshon Build the World's Deadliest Zoo is the 47th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 9, 1993. Plot When Kendis and Keshon open the world's deadliest zoo, "Kendis and Keshon's Zoo", Clifford and Nevaeh are so scared they there are thousands of animals at the zoo. This gives Kendis and Keshon's Zoo a complete failure when Clifford and Nevaeh ground Kendis and Keshon for 2 weeks. Cast *Kendis (Tia Mowry) *Keshon (Tamera Mowry) *Clifford (Denzel Washington) *Nevaeh (Ola Ray) *Tyrone (Rickey Carter) *Mac (DeVaughn Nixon) *Monty (Tahj Mowry) *Sasha (Rachel Redd) Sound Effects Used *Elektra Records, Baboons (Used for 14 African baboons) *Elektra Records, Hoot Owl (Used for 19 Siamang gibbons) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 (Heavily used for 20 kangaroos hopping) *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (16 giraffes) *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Used for 35 chimpanzees) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (All 7 trumpets used for 16 Asian elephants) *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 (Used for 10 zebras) *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (All 6 whinnies heard used for 10 zebras) *Hollywoodedge, Jungle Ambiencespe PE010801 (Used for ambience at Kendis and Keshon's Zoo) *Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Attack Roar (Used for 10 African rhinoceroses) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT AT ZOO (Used for 13 African elephants) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING (Used for 23 American bisons) *Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY CHATTERING, ANIMAL, APE (Used for 15 golden lion tamarins) *Sound Ideas, HYENA - CALLS, YELPS, LAUGHS, ANIMAL (Used for 15 hyenas) *Sound Ideas, LEMUR - ROUGH LEMUR BARKS & HOWLS, ANIMAL (Used for 32 ring-tailed lemurs and 17 black and white ruffed lemurs) *Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, APE (Used for 15 golden lion tamarins) *Sound Ideas, PORCUPINE - CALLING, ANGRY, ANIMAL (Used for 18 porcupines) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TOUCAN - TOCO TOUCAN CALLING, ANIMAL (Used for 42 kneel-billed toucans) *Sound Ideas, WALRUS - GRUNTS, ANIMAL (Used for 13 walruses) Trivia *The list of zoo animals Kendis and Keshon need to put in Kendis and Keshon's Zoo are listed down on what page number is on the 5-page list: *#13 African elephants (Page 1) *#16 Asian elephants (Page 1) *#19 Siamang gibbons (Page 1) *#15 golden lion tamarins (Page 1) *#10 Philippine tarsiers (Page 1) *#12 platypuses (Page 1) *#10 short beaked echidnas (Page 1) *#35 chimpanzees (Page 1) *#20 slow lorises (Page 1) *#13 walruses (Page 1) *#14 African baboons (Page 1) *#15 hyenas (Page 1) *#26 iguanas (Page 1) *#18 porcupines (Page 2) *#32 ring-tailed lemurs (Page 2) *#16 giraffes (Page 2) *#42 kneel-billed toucans (Page 2) *#26 ostriches (Page 2) *#10 zebras (Page 2) *#10 African rhinoceroses (Page 2) *#16 tigers (Page 2) *#18 lions (Page 2) *#12 mooses (meese) (Page 2) *#10 orangutans (5 Sumatran, 5 Bornean) (Page 2) *#12 western lowland gorillas (Page 2) *#30 cobras (Page 2) *#60 sea snakes (Page 2) *#19 cranes (Page 3) *#17 black and white ruffed lemurs (Page 3) *#11 gharials (Page 3) *#12 Nile crocodiles (Page 3) *#13 saltwater crocodiles (Page 3) *#14 Southern elephant seals (Page 3) *#15 giant moray eels (Page 3) *#16 African penguins (Page 3) *#17 Chinese pandas (Page 3) *#18 polar bears (Page 3) *#19 Tasmanian devils (Page 3) *#20 kangaroos (Page 3) *#21 koalas (Page 3) *#20 whales sharks (Page 4) *#15 Komodo dragons (Page 4) *#12 fire salamanders (Page 4) *#30 Southern cassowaries (Page 4) *#13 gnus (Page 4) *#9 killer whales (Page 4) *#17 giant cobra-venomed stingrays (Page 4) *#21 poison dart frogs (Page 4) *#8 puckman frogs (Page 4) *#38 sea urchins (Page 4) *#14 owls (Page 4) *#37 California pikas (Page 4) *#16 sloths (Page 4) *#12 African hippos (Page 4) *#7 narwhals (Page 4) *#13 white handed gibbons (Page 5) *#16 Brazillian spider monkeys (Page 5) *#25 capybaras (Page 5) *#20 beavers (Page 5) *#15 otters (Page 5) *#30 tree pangolins (Page 5) *#40 harbor seals (Page 5) *#35 California sea lions (Page 5) *#21 camels (Page 5) *#23 American bisons (Page 5) *#25 tapirs (Page 5) *#27 aardvarks (Page 5) *#29 green sea turtles (Page 5) *#31 tortoises (Page 5) *#17 bullfrogs (Page 5) *#5 blue whales (Page 5) *Kendis and Keshon got grounded for 2 weeks. Quotes Quote 1: *Kendis: We're gonna turn our backyard into Kendis and Keshon's Zoo. It's a zoo full of deadly, giant, obscure and awesome animals! *Keshon: We have everything listed down. *(Kendis and Keshon looks at the page 1 on the 5-page list of animals they need to put in the zoo) *Kendis: Okay. We have 71 animals listed here. On page 1, there will be 13 African elephants, 16 Asian elephants, 19 Siamang gibbons, 15 golden lion tamarins, 10 Philippine tarsiers, 12 platypuses, 10 short beaked echidnas, 35 chimpanzees, 20 slow lorises, 13 walruses, 14 African baboons, 15 hyenas and 26 iguanas. *Keshon: That'll be 13 animals listed and 218 individual animals together on page 1. *(Kendis turns to page 2) *Kendis: On page 2, there will be 18 porcupines, 32 ring-tailed lemurs, 16 giraffes, 42 kneel-billed toucans, 26 ostriches, 10 zebras, 10 African rhinoceroses, 16 tigers, 18 lions, 12 mooses... or meese, 10 orangutans -- 5 Sumatran and 5 Bornean, 12 western lowland gorillas, 30 cobras and 60 sea snakes. *Keshon: That'll be 14 animals listed and 312 individual animals together on page 2. *(Kendis turns to page 3) *Kendis: On page 3, there will be 19 cranes, 17 black and white ruffed lemurs, 11 gharials, 12 Nile crocodiles, 13 saltwater crocodiles, 14 Southern elephant seals, 15 giant moray eels, 16 African penguins, 17 Chinese pandas, 18 polar bears, 19 Tasmanian devils, 20 kangaroos and 21 koalas. *Keshon: That'll be 13 animals listed and 212 individual animals together on page 3. *(Kendis turns to page 4) *Kendis: On page 4, there will be 20 whales sharks, 15 Komodo dragons, 12 fire salamanders, 30 Southern cassowaries, 13 gnus, 9 killer whales, 17 giant cobra-venomed stingrays, 21 poison dart frogs, 8 puckman frogs, 38 sea urchins, 14 owls, 37 California pikas, 16 sloths, 12 African hippos, and 7 narwhals. *Keshon: That'll be 15 animals listed and 269 individual animals together on page 4. *(Keshon turns to page 5) *Kendis: And on page 5, there will be 13 white handed gibbons, 16 Brazillian spider monkeys, 25 capybaras, 20 beavers, 15 otters, 30 tree pangolins, 40 harbor seals, 35 California sea lions, 21 camels, 23 American bisons, 25 tapirs, 27 aardvarks, 29 green sea turtles, 31 tortoises, 17 bullfrogs and 5 blue whales. *Keshon: That'll be 16 animals listed and 372 individual animals together page 5. *Kendis: Our zoo will have 1,383 individual animals all together. *Keshon: Oh, my God! That is a lot! *Kendis: Okay. Let's get to work. *Keshon: Okay. Quote 2: *(at the completely built version of Kendis and Keshon's Zoo) *Kendis: At last, the zoo is complete. We both hafta go to the hospital over 10 fucking times because the lions bit my damn shoulders, the platypus shot venom into my damn knee and the zebras fucking kicked me. *Keshon: The ostriches pecked my fucking face until the bruised, the moose rammed me with his shitty antlers, the sea urchins shot needles in my fucking hand and the gharials bit my fucking foot so damn hard -- it bled badly.